disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Handy Manny
Handy Manny is a Disney-animated children's television program. It first aired on September 16, 2006 as originally part of Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney daily block intended for preschoolers.2 On February 14, 2011, it was moved to the Disney Junior block, serving as Playhouse Disney's replacement. The show's title character is voiced by Wilmer Valderrama. Children aged 4–9 were usually the show's audience. The show was created by Roger Bollen, Marilyn Sadler and Emmy Award-winning writer and producer Rick Gitelson. The animation is produced by Toronto-based Nelvana and features the voice performances of Wilmer Valderrama, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Fred Stoller, Nika Futterman, Kath Soucie, Carlos Alazraqui, and Grey DeLisle. Special guest stars in the series have included Lance Bass, Kurtwood Smith, Shelley Morrison, Fred Willard, Penn Jillette, Jane Lynch, Jon Polito, Ashley Parker Angel, Brian George, Snoop Dogg, Shannon Durig, Marion Ross, Chris Rock, James Belushi, Ice-T, Henry Winkler, Dale Earnhardt, Jr., Freddy Rodriguez, Ed O'Neil, Denzel Whitaker, Zachary Gordon, Lauren Tom, Rosario Dawson, and Bob Glouberman. The theme song is performed by Los Lobos. Reruns are being shown at 6 AM on the Disney Junior block. 'Synopsis' Handy Manny (a play on the phrase "handy man") is set in the fictional town of Sheetrock Hills where the titular character, Manny, owns a repair shop along with his anthropomorphic talking tools. It is unknown exactly where this town is located, but there are a multitude of Spanish speaking residents within it and the town is surrounded by tropical ocean water (as seen in the introduction). Most 30-minute episodes contain two stories. They typically begin with Manny and the tools interacting in Manny's repair shop. While there, someone, usually needing something repaired or assembled, calls Manny, who answers, "Hola, Handy Manny's repair shop, you break it" and then the tools shout "We fix it". After hearing who needs help where, Manny and the Tools sing "Hop up, Jump in" while the Tools hop into his tool box. In most episodes when Manny and the Tools leave for the repair, they see Mr. Lopart with his pet cat Fluffy in front of his candy store. Mr. Lopart would try to do something on his own without any prior experience. Manny offers him to help but Mr. Lopart says that he doesn't need any help, after Manny and the Tools leave the item Mr. Lopart was building would malfunction and cause a mess. Once Manny and the tools arrive at the repair site, they collaborate on the best way to fix the broken item. Manny then goes to Kelly's hardware store where she always has the item that they need. Once they have the items needed for the repair, they go back to the work-site and sing "We Work Together" while performing the repairs. 'Characters' Main Humans *Manny Garcia *Kelly Crenshaw *Leonard Francis Lopart *Mrs. Portillo *Abuelito *Mayor Rosa *Pepe Garica *Lola Garcia *Elliot Crenshaw *Coach Johnson *Tanya *Kyle *Marion the Librarian *Mrs. Hillary *Mrs. Lopart *Jackie Greenway *Mrs. Thompson *Jasmine Chang Main Tools *Dusty the Saw *Felipe the Phillips-Head Screwdriver *Flicker the Flashlight *Pat the Hammer *Rusty the Monkey Wrench *Squeeze the Pliers *Stretch the Tape Measure *Turner the Flat-Head Screwdriver 'Gallery' Main Humans / Gallery HM - Manny Garcia.jpg|Manny Garcia HM - Kelly Crenshaw.jpg|Kelly Crenshaw HM - Mayor Rosa.jpg|Mayor Rosa HM - Pepe Garcia.jpg|Pepe Garcia HM - Lola Garcia.jpg|Lola Garcia HM - Coach Johnson.jpg|Coach Johnson HM - Tanya.jpg|Tanya HM - Kyle.jpg|Kyle Main Tools / Gallery HM - Dusty.gif|Dusty the Saw HM - Felipe.gif|Felipe the Phillips-Head Screwdriver HM - Flicker.gif|Flicker the Flashlight HM - Pat.gif|Pat the Hammer HM - Rusty.png|Rusty the Monkey Wrench HM - Squeeze.jpg|Squeeze the Pliers HM - Stretch.gif|Stretch the Tape Measure HM - Turner.gif|Turner the Flat-Head Screwdriver 'Voice Cast' *'Wilmer Valderrama '''as Manny Garcia *'Nancy Truman''' as Kelly Crenshaw *'Tom Kenny' as Leonard Francis Lopart *'Nancy Truman' as Mayor Rosa *'Elan Garfias' as Pepe Garcia *'Annie Mumolo' as Lola Garcia *'Dorian Harewood' as Coach Johnson *'Dawnn Lewis' as Tanya *'Denzel Whitaker' as Kyle *'Lance Bass' as Elliot Crenshaw *'Susan Blu' as Marion the Librarian *'Kathie Lee Gifford' as Mrs. Hillary *'Jane Lynch' as Jackie Greenway *'Tonye Patano' as Mrs. Johnson *'Sandra Oh' as Jasmine Chang *'Kath Soucie '''as Dusty the Saw *'Carols Alazraqui''' as Felipe the Phillips-Head Screwdriver *'Grey DeLisle' as Flicker the Flashlight *'Tom Kenny' as Pat the Hammer *'Fred Stoller' as Rusty the Monkey Wrench *'Nika Futterman' as Squeeze the Pliers *'Nika Futterman' as Stretch the Tape Measure *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Turner the Flat-Head Screwdriver 'Episodes' *List of Disney's Handy Manny Episodes 'Songs' *List of Disney's Handy Manny Songs Category:Disney TV Shows Category:Disney Junior TV Shows Category:TV Series